Perks
STRENGTH: Strong --This person has above average strength, their upper body strength is great. Their punches deal increased damage, and they can pick up larger objects with ease. Very Strong --This person is very strong! Their upper body strength is amazing, allowing them to pick up very heavy objects. Each of their punches is a stunner, and they can pummel their opponents into submission. Incredibly Strong --This person's strength is incredible. They are a beacon of strength. They are immensely strong, allowing them to pick up the heaviest objects, and best even the largest enemies in close combat. Superhuman Strength --This person is beyond the human limits of strength. Their punches and blows can break bones with simple ease. Their insane strength allows them to pick up the heaviest objects, and even dual wield two handed blades. AGILITY: Fast --This person is fast, allowing them to both accelerate and maintain an above average speed. (2 OOC tiles) Very Fast --This person is very fast. This allows them to accelerate quickly, and maintain a fast pace. (3 OOC tiles) Extremely Fast --This person is extremely fast. They can accelerate very quickly, and run as fast as a cheetah. However, as they reach their highest speeds they become tunnel-visioned, and may have trouble keeping eyes on their target. (4 OOC tiles) Bullet --This person is insanely fast. They move like a bullet fired from a gun. They can reach you in a second, moving at nigh-shunshin level speeds with simple ease. They suffer from tunnel-vision if they reach their peak. (5 OOC tiles) DURABILITY: Tough --This person is tough. They have a strong frame that is able to withstand blows that would usually render them unconscious, or physical strikes that would put them out of commission. Unbreakable --This person's frame is hardened by battle. They are able to withstand blows that would normally render them unconscious, physical strikes that would uncommission them, and are unaffected by projectile hits in non-critical regions. Juggernaut --This person is a juggernaut. They are able to withstand even the toughest blows, able to shrug them off and carry on. Any physical attacks will prove ineffective against this target. In addition to this, projectile attacks and sword-based blows in non-crtitical regions are also ineffective. INTELLIGENCE Strategist --This person is a keen strategist, and demonstrates a learned mind. They can adapt to their opponent's style with ease, making contending with them much easier. Wise Tactician --A wise tactician never reveals his cards. This person is a very capable strategist, with the tactics to boot. They are able to quickly create openings for teammates to follow up upon, allowing virtually unavoidable strikes. In addition, they are also able to take keen advantage of any openings, and have their reflexes enhanced when acting on said target. Genius --This person has a gifted mind, allowing for accelerated learning and instruction. They can easily adapt to one's fighting style, and even copy it to a certain degree. Handseals betray the technique being used to this person, allowing them to quickly recognize the elemental affinity, and jutsu type. REFLEXES Reflexive --With quick reflexes and a nimble step, this person is able to quickly react to things around them. Their above-average reflexes enable them to easily evade attacks. Contortionist --This person is like a trained acrobat. They are able to preform feats of flexibility, and have amazing reflexes. Their flexible body allows them to easily evade incoming strikes. Bullet-time --This person is supremely agile, their reflexes are so great that to the untrained eye it would seem as though instant. They are able to evade attacks effortlessly, as though percieving them in slow-motion. STAMINA: Trained --This person has the stamina of a trained athlete. They can keep going after what would have normally led to exhaustion. Unfatigued --This person's stamina reserve is great. They are able to persevere through the hardest regimes, or trials. Immense --Immense just begins to describe this person's vitality. They have an aura of immensity around them, and their stamina is likewise. They are able to withstand the toughest trials, or the hardest training regimes without breaking a sweat. Senju --As a direct descendant of the Senju clan, this person's vitality is off the charts. They are able to preform insane feats of athletics, with a near endless reservoir of stamina. CHAKRA: Large --This person has large chakra reserves. They are able to keep going after what normally would have been one's limit. Vast --This person's chakra reserves are vast. Their innate spiritual energy is amazing, and allows them to preform well after what would have been one's limit. Immense --With immense chakra reserves, one can preform even the harshest techniques. This person's spiritual energy is so great that they may be confused with lower-end jinchuuriki. Tailed Beast --This person's chakra reserves are incomprehensibly high. Their pact with a jinchuuriki allows their chakra to reach impossible levels, coupled with the aid provided by the beast within. They can effortlessly match even the most veteran ninja in pure raw power, trained or untrained. SIGHT: 21/20 --This person's eye sight is nominal. They are able to pinpoint details that others would regularly miss, and can quickly spot objects in parallax. Trained --This person's sight is trained to perfection. They are easily able to spot objects, even ones that would normally require acute focus. Eagle Eye --With the eye of an eagle, this person can effortlessly identify and see objects from far away. Up close, they can easily see even the smallest details. HEARING: Acute --This person's sense of hearing is well above average. They are able to detect disturbances around them with a certain degree of accuracy. --DOES NOT INCLUDE PROJECTILES. Trained --With a trained sense of hearing, this person is able to easily detect disturbances around them, without care for size. They have a high degree of accuracy, and can detect the precise location and weight of the object. Double Vision --This person's sense of hearing is so great that it is comparable to eyes on the back of their head. They can effortlessly detect even the faintest sounds around them, with the smallest discrepancy for size. SMELL: Acute --This person's sense of smell is well above average. They are able to detect distinct smells around them to a certain degree of accuracy. Trained --With a trained nose, this person can detect faint tones in the air. They can easily differentiate poison, and other toxic chemicals from clean air. Discrimitory --This person has a highly trained and developed sense of smell. They are able to attach a certain smell to an individual, and can remember it. In addition, they are able to differentiate between clean and toxic air with ease. Bloodhound --This person's sense of smell is so developed that they are like a bloodhound. They can effortlessly attribute a certain smell to an individual, and even detect the faintest tinge of toxin in the air. They are able to track any scent they have come in contact with, and detect them from far distances. SENSE: Faint --This person is able to faintly sense the presence of any chakra around them. While they have low-grade sensory abilities, they are unable to attach the presence of chakra to any individual, and cannot gage specific levels of chakra. Acute --This person is able to detect the presence of chakra around them to some degree of accuracy. They are able to precisely tell the levels of chakra of an individual, and track accurately from close to mid ranges. Trained --This person is a trained sensor. The presence of chakra around them is very familiar, and they can attach identities to individuals after becoming accustom to their chakra. They are able to finely gage the measure of one's chakra, and can track from close to long ranges. Sixth Sense --This person is completely attuned with the chakra around them. They are so accustom to the flows of chakra that they can detect even the slightest differences innately. With such heightened senses, they are able to differentiate between individuals caught in an illusion, and those not - and can track individuals for miles in any direction. --NOTE: This applies to chakra levels, chakra identity and genjutsu awareness HANDSEAL SPEED Without a handseal speed perk, the maximum you will be able to perform is 4. Daft --This person is trained to be able to easily contort their hands into handsigns. --Max seven handsigns in a round Swift --With swift accuracy this person is able to easily form handsigns with quick ease. --Max twelve handsigns in a round Amazing --With an amazing degree of skill, this person is able to effortlessly form a quick series of handsigns. --Max twenty-two handsigns in a round Blinding --Simply a blur to the naked eye, this person is able to effortlessly form handsigns with amazing accuracy. --Fourty five handsigns in a round GENJUTSU Illusionist --An illusionist is one that can deftly manipulate their illusions to suit their needs. This person may alter any illusion they have, as long as it maintains only the effects of the original technique. Magician --A magician is one that uses sleight of hand to lure unknowing suspects into their trickery. This allows an individual to conceal an illusion to a trigger based around their body. Vanishment --The art of vanishing in plain sight, a trick known by many, but mastered by few. This allows an individual to conceal or alter themselves using an illusion, and alter any illusions they may have to include themselves. TAIJUTSU Afluent --As an adept in taijutsu this individual is able to preform basic taijutsu stances and fighting styles as well as contend with them. Boxer --Deftly trained, and not to be taken lightly, a boxer's punches pack more than a regular hit. Each blow from a boxer has unrivalled concussive force, a jarring blow with every hit. Kickboxer --A taijutsu style not used by many, this individual is a strong physical kickboxer. Each kick is a winding blow, they are quick on their feet, and faster to strike; able to trip up their opponents with ease. Grappler --The grappler fights to force their opponent into a submissive hold. Once in, only the strongest can tear themselves free. Trained --As a trained fighter, this individual can preform the most difficult fighting styles, and contend with the best. KENJUTSU Initiate --This person is an initiate when it comes to the blade. They are able to preform basic fighting styles, and contend with simple swordplay. Trained --As a trained kenjutsu specialist, this individual can operate their sword as an extension of their arm. They are able to preform and contend with the more advanced styles of swordplay. Veteran --As a trained veteran of the blade, this individual can operate their sword as though it were an extension of their body. They can deflect incoming projectiles with ease, and are able to effortlessly preform the most advanced styles of swordplay. Master -This person's sword is an extension of their body. They are able to utilize the blade as though it were attached to their arm, enabling use of chakra rending strikes. They are so masterful that even projectiles can be struck out of the air with their blade. Quick Draw --A master of the iaido, this individual is skilled in unsheathing and resheathing their blade with expert guile. This enables them to use an immediate and lightning fast strike on an opponent infront of them. MEDICAL Surgeon --As a skilled surgeon, this individual has a complete understanding of the human anatomy and can preform complex and difficult operations on their patients. Doctor --A skilled doctor is always a necessity. These individuals have an advanced understanding of the human anatomy, and can diagnose, treat, and preform basic operations.on their patients. Geneticist --A geneticist is a rare find in the shinobi world. These individuals specialize themselves in the study of the human genome. This allows them to splice, alter and study DNA, provided they have enough of it. Pharmacist --A pharmacist is something not often thought of in the shinobi world, but it is almost a day-to-day occupation. This individual has the ability to create pills and other medical chemicals from herbs and botanical vegetables. Items such as soldier pills and morphene are made with simple ease. FUUINJUTSU Rookie --This individual has a basic understanding of Fuuinjutsu, and can seal small items into scrolls, including projectile weaponry, and even water. Trained --This individual is trained in the art of Fuuinjutsu. They have a developed understanding of the art, and can seal small to medium objects and release these projectiles in motion. They can also seal their own chakra and fire within scrolls. In addition they can fashion basic traps using glyphs. Veteran --As a veteran Fuuinjutsu specialist, this individual is well versed in the arts of Fuuinjutsu. They are able to seal any object, and even energy-based essences. In addition they are able to form advanced traps and locks using glyphs. Master --A master Fuuinjutsu specialist is one versed in even the most difficult arts of Fuuinjutsu. They are able to seal any matter or energy based object into another, form extremely advanced traps and locks, preform and alter Juuinjutsu and even seal tailed beasts. Grandmaster --A grandmaster Fuuinjutsu is a once in a generation shinobi. They understand every ounce of the art, and mastered every seal. They are able to preform the most masterful seals, and can seal any matter, energy-based objects and even living people within another. Within objects they can create basic realms of existance, such as Obito's plane. They are able to form extremely advanced traps and locks, preform and alter Juuinjutsu and seal even Tailed Beasts. ELEMENTALIST Primary Training --This individual is skilled in the usage of their primary element. They can use these respective elemental techniques with ease. Secondary Training --This individual is skilled in the usage of their secondary element. They can use these respective elemental techniques with ease. Trietary Training --This individual is skilled in the usage of their trietary element. They can use these respective elemental techniques with ease. Elemental Master --This individual is skilled with every element, and as such can use any of the five major elements with ease. Dual Cast --An elementalist that has reached a significantly high proficency is able to simultaneously cast two elemental techniques using double one-handed seals. Manipulator --This individual is so highly skilled, or possessively attuned with their element that it beckons to their will. They are able to freely manipulate it as if it were apart of their own body, such as Gaara with sand. Amplifier --This individual is able to forcefully insert their chakra into their techniques, concentrating it and creating something even greater. Varying on the amount of chakra, they are able to increase specified attributes of a technique; size, amount and even shape. Fire Elemental Training Earth Elemental Training Lightning Elemental Training Wind Elemental Training Water Elemental Training Storm Release Training Explosion Release Training Blaze Release Training Scorch Release Training Boil Release Training Lava Release Training Wood Release Training Ice Release Training Crystal Release Training FAN USER Fan Training --This individual is proficent with the use of fans. They are able to utilize fans to a high degree of skill, allowing them to even glide using it. Fluid Fan --With a fluid sweep of their fan, this individual is able to conjure up whirlwinds of varying intensity. They are a dexterous, able to transition between fan-based techniques with ease, often within the same movement. Sickle-style --With extreme skill, these fan-nin are able to conjure up magnificent whirlwinds of destruction, summoned by the Sickle Weasel. These familiars are beacons of the fan, obeying those whom summon them for a brief period of time. Amplification --This person is an adept at manipulating their fan. They are skilled in utilizing up to the third moon, and in doing so can amplify the potency of their wind-based attacks! PUPPETEER Rookie --This individual is skilled with basic puppetry, able to deftly preform a minute amount of chakra strings from their finger-tips. --LIMIT: ONE. Trained --As a trained puppeteer, this individual has advanced in their usage of chakra strings, and craftsmanship. They are able to conjure up chakra strings from their finger-tips, and control basic objects. --LIMIT: THREE. Veteran --Veteran Puppeteers are highly skilled individuals. They are able to use advanced chakra strings with ease, and their craftsmanship is of high-grade. They are able to control medium and large objects, and can even conceal with strings invisibly. --LIMIT: SIX Master --Masterful Puppetry is a reckoning come true. This individual is able to effortlessly use chakra strings as though second nature, even able to conceal these strings invisibly. Their craftsmanship is of highest grade, and they are able to control any object, even human beings with ease. --LIMIT: TEN Human Puppetry --This morbid and often named desecration is an extremely rare skill among puppeteers. This individual is able to manipulate and modify human bodies to their liking, forming them into weaponized puppets. They maintain all kekkai genkai, but lose all other abilities. CLAY SPECIALIST Clay Specialist --This individual possesses a kinjutsu that allows them to freely manipulate clay into explosives. These creations are kneaded through various means around the body, and range in their construct by the amount of chakra used to create them and the skill of the user. Dual Manipulation --With multiple manipulative "mouths" on their bodies, these individuals are able to simultaneously craft two explosives at once. IRON SAND Iron Sand User --This individual exhumes a strong magnetic aura around them. This unique kekkai genkai allows them to beckon iron to the will, manipulating it to their any whim. Basic Manipulation --This individual has a basic grasp of how to control and manipulate their magnetic field. This allows them to create basic shapes, and simple projectiles at relatively close range. Trained Manipulation --As a trained manipulator of their magnetic field, this individiual understands their magnetic field. They are able to freely control any iron they come in contact with, in addition to being able to create and control more advanced shapes and figures. Their magnetic field is medium range. Master Manipulator --This individual displays masterful understanding of their magnetic field. It has developed to such a degree that they have long range capabilities, and are able to freely control any iron within the field. They are also extremely skilled in controlling and manipulating highly advanced shapes and figures. UCHIHA Transplanted Sharingan 1 --This individual is able to utilize a transplanted one tomoe Sharingan. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. Transplanted Sharingan 2 --This individual is able to utilize a transplanted two tomoe Sharingan. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. Transplanted Sharingan 3 --This individual is able to utilize a transplanted three tomoe Sharingan. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. Transplanted Mangekyou Sharingan --This individual is able to utilize a their three tomoe Sharingan to such a degree that they can activate at will the Legendary Mangekyou Sharingan. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. Upon usage, it will deteroriate, causing blindness if used excessively. HYUUGA Transplanted Byakugan --This individual is able to fully utilize a transplanted Byakugan. They have a 179.5 degree view around them, based around the eye socket that holds it. It is always activated, and requires covering in order to prevent chakra depletion. AKIMICHI Pill Master --The Akimichi pills are masterful creations that enable a member of the Akimichi clan to convert calories into chakra. This individual has advanced to such a degree that they no longer require the pills effects to force this technique. They are able to enter the Akimichi Butterfly Mode at their beckoning, converting all excess calories into chakra! NARA Split Shadow --This individual is highly skilled in manipulating the shadows. They have developed to such a degree that their shadow sewing technique can no split into multiple lengths, and affect numerous targets at once. Flexible Shadow --As a skilled member of the Nara clan, this individual has developed density when relating to their shadow sewing technique. They are able to densify shadows in order to manipulate other objects. This enables them to grasp kunai, door handles, and even throw projectile weapons! INUZUKA Chemistry --The duo of Inuzuka to their dogs is unlike another else in the shinobi world. This partnership has advanced to such a degree that they are able to syncronize attacks with complete chemistry. They are able to communicate as though through verbal communication, which enables the use of Fang over Fang, and proper usage of transformations! HOZUKI Hydration Master --The Hozuki clan of Kirigakure are famed for hydration abilities. This individual has advanced to such a degree of mastery that they are able to utilize advanced hydrative techniques, and convert their bodies for longer durations. This enables the usage of Water Gun, and Drowning Water Blob. --MAXIMUM: SIX ROUNDS. Demon Fish --This individual is uniquely skilled in the mastery of the hydrification technique. They are capable of merging with large bodies of water, and collecting it into their own bodies - both extending their reach, size and strength. This allows the use of techniques similar to the Demon Blob, used by Suigetsu versus the Eight Tails. KAGUYA Bone Manipulator - increase/decrease densities and physical attributes of bones --The Legendary Kaguya clan is reknown for their physical prowess. This individual has developed a high degree of mastery over their kekkai genkai, and is able to freely manipulate the bones in their body. The can increase their densities, physical attributes, and even structure to a certain degree. ABURAME Nano-bugs --There is little in the world scarier than that of which you cannot see. This individual has developed such high skill in the Aburame clan that they have been able to realize and create nano bugs. These microscopic insects when applied to organic tissue destroy it, very swiftly devouring any organic matter they come in contact with. --PHYSICAL CONTACT REQUIRED. Hive --As a member of the Aburame clan, this individual has a large nest roosting on their bodies. However, as one grows and becomes more syncronized with these insects they are able to introduce different types of bugs into this nest with little difficulty. This individual is able to do so, fostering many different types of bugs in his body nest. SAMURAI Bladesman --The Samurai of the Iron Temple. A strong but highly honorable order. This individual exemplifies their training regime, and is able to skillfully utilize chakra-blades. This allows them to both imbue chakra into the length of their blade, and launch it forwards for long-range attacks. Descendant of the Dragon --The Legendary Order of the Dragon. A masterful ring of samurai that are above all others. They exemplify everything the Samurai stand for, and have mastered every technique. This individual is so highly skilled that they are able to utilize Dragon Style. For a split moment, this prevents any and all damage to the individual, as the form of a dragon takes over, similar to Susano'o of the Uchiha Clan. PRIEST Light Manipulator --The manipulation of Light is a secret held tight to the Priests of the Iron Temple. This allows one to freely manipulate the cleansing aura of Light. Not only is this for supreme healing purposes, but it can also be used against those who exemplify the Darkness with excellent efficency. MIND Fortified Mind --This individual is skilled in the manipulation of illusions. They are able to detect when they are trapped inside of low-level illusionary techniques, and even empower their own. Strong Mind --This individual has a highly developed mind. They are able to detect and manipulation medium level illusionary techniques, capable of empowering their own. Impenetrable Mind --This person's mind if a fortress. They are incredibly developed, capable of detecting even the strongest illusions cast upon them. They are able to manipulate freely any illusion, so long as it maintains the same degree of effect. If an illusion is cast on this individual they may even reverse it's effects, reflecting it upon it's caster. WEAPONIST Weaponist --This individual is skilled in the usage of projectile weapons. They have increased speed, accuracy, and they can even add a deadly curve to their arc! Note: Trained Weaponist --This individual is a highly trained weaponist. As such they are not to be under-estimated. Each projectile they throw is extremely precise. They are capable of quick drawing weapons, and even ricocheting off objects to hit their target - similar to Sasuke's training regime! Expert Weaponist --As an expertly trained weaponist, this person is nothing less than a crack shot. Their projectiles whizz through the air with an impossible degree of difficulty. Their aim is true, and their speed is unrivalled; nigh as fast as a bullet. They are capable of ricocheting weaponry off of others, and even bending the trajectory. Elemental Weapons. -- able to imbue elements in their weaponry --There is not much in this world more dangerous than a flaming sword. This individual can do just that, capable of imbuing their elemental affinity into their weaponry. Marksman --This individual is a expertly trained marksman. They are skilled in delivering long range hits, with deadly accuracy and speed. Combined with Expert Weaponist, weapons may even home in on targets. Heavy Weapons Expert --Claymores, nodachi, spears. These individuals are strong enough, and capable enough to wield the heaviest of weapons, able to swing them with simple ease. Exotic Weapons Expert --This individual is skilled in the usage of exotic weaponry. This applies to all weaponry not found within Japanese culture, or mythos. Polearm Fighter --With an agile leap, and a quick step; this individual is trained in the usage of polearms. They specialize in delivering long reaching blows to their enemies, through spears, halberds, and bo-staffs. SCOUT Concealer --An art all are aware of, but few skilled in. This is the art of concealing items, whether it be in plain sight, or hidden within the folds of clothing. This individual can do just that, able to activate hidden items, and launch deadly strikes against their target. Shadowstep --Fade into darkness, the safety of the shadows. This individual is an incredibly skilled shinobi, capable of fading into the shadows, and becoming unseen. With enough skill, these ninja may even hide in plain sight, using their surroundings as a way to detract attention. Flicker Fighter --A master of the body flicker. This individual is highly conditioned to the after-effects of it's usage. They no longer suffer from any tunnel-vision, or weariness, and are capable of using it back-to-back with little drain on their chakra reserves! Parkour --No obstacle can keep this individual from getting to their destination. These men and women are highly flexible, able to vault, climb and manage over any blockade. They are masters of the urban landscape. Light Foot --A light foot is a art not taken great care of. This individual walks with discretionary ease. They are capable of muffling their footsteps, and even slow their breathing to make themselves almost invisible to the ear. Assassin --A deadly assassin, a true terror in the dark. This individual is incredibly skilled in taking down their targets discretely. Able to maim, poison and even kill them before they are even aware. BLACKSMITH Rookie Blacksmith --This individual is a rookie blacksmith. They are capable of crafting the most basic items using the minerals found throughout the world. Veteran Blacksmith --This individual is a veteran blacksmith. They are skilled in crafting more advanced items items using the minerals found throughout the world. Master Blacksmith --This individual is a highly skilled, and highly trained smith. They are capable of crafting the most difficult items, and even enchanting them with basic magical properties. FOCUS Focus -- This individual has great focus. They are able to focus on a target, increasing accuracy and the likelyhood of that target getting out of their sight is decreased. Amazing Focus --With an amazing degree of focus, this individual is capable of narrowing their vision to an opponent. This dramatically increases accuracy, and reduces the likelihood of said target escaping. However, this provides tunnel vision, allowing for easier attacks on this person. Locked-On --Like a Jet-fighter locking on to their target, this individual has incredible focus. They are capable of blotting out everything else around them. This increases their accuracy to deadly limits, allowing the usage of even the most precise hits. Once locked on, the likelyhood of target escaping is null; but the risk of being blindsided is even higher. MISCELLANEOUS Akimbo --Wielding two weapons at once is a skill that takes a surprising amount of training. Without it, you will come just short of wounding yourself. This individual is able to dual wield weapons easily. Wakizashi Mastery --Wakizashi are commonplace in a shinobi world, however, it takes a large degree of training to master them. This individual is highly trained in using them, and is capable of performing the most advanced fighting styles; such as reverse grip. Gourd Combatant --Gourds are often found when you place in mind a manipulator of elements. These objects however are heavy, and strain even the strongest shinobi when worn. This individual has trained, and is capable of holding a gourd on their back even in combat, it seems weightless, and no longer burdens them. Heavy Armor Proficency --Heavy Armor is just that, heavy. This individual is no longer burdened by heavy armor, and can move and perform freely while wearing it. One Handed Seals --A highly trained shinobi may be able to perform one-handed seals. This individual can do just that, half-seals that complete the same as the full. Combined with dual caster, this shinobi may wreck havoc with their elemental training. Precise Needles --This individual is highly skilled in using needles in combat. They can immobilize joints, and have precise accuracy. Mist Expert --As an expert of fighting in poor conditions, this individual is able to fight within mist as though second-nature. It has no ill-effect to their sight, relying on their hearing and even smell to see them though. Healer --This individual is an amazing healer! They are capable of patching wounds up with incredible speed, using both less energy to do so, and providing a shorter recovery-time. If they exert themselves, this individual may even heal multiple people at once! Tweaker --A tweaker, someone who modifies something to suit their needs. This individual is capable of tweaking their techniques to suit the situation they are in. While this applies to elemental techniques, and even non-elemental; it does not apply to illusions, and these techniques must keep to the original idea. Stable Footing --This individual has very stable footing. With this, they are very hard to knock down, and it is difficult to put them into a grapple hold. Zombified --A once living person. This individual appears grave, with hollow black eyes. Their skin flakes off, devoid of life. They are in no short sense immortal. Their cells will regenerate when destroyed, and they are even able to reform if blown apart.